


Making father proud

by problematicuser69



Series: Spardacest week [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Topping, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Service Top, Spardacest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicuser69/pseuds/problematicuser69
Summary: Sparda wants to test his son.All Vergil wants to do is to please his father.





	Making father proud

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @dmcfuckytimes

Vergil is _definitely_ not the kind of person who would kneel to anybody; he’s a man of pride, and in this he follows his demonic heritage: only the strong deserve respect.

And thus how could he not submit to his father, the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, the pure definition of power?

Vergil has always admired his father, he always wanted to be as strong as him and he still works hard every day to reach his goal. He doesn’t consider himself worthy to be considered his equal, and yet this doesn’t seem to stop Sparda from loving his son, to let him enjoy the privilege of his company.

 

And what privilege this is.

There really is no man nor creature like Sparda and nobody can make Vergil feel the way he does. And he’s always so gentle, even when Vergil would like it harder, but he doesn’t get mad: only Sparda is allowed to treat him like this; he won’t accept softness from anybody else.

Maybe it’s because deep down he longs for this, but he hasn’t realized it yet; Sparda, however, is able to see through him, and he’d rather give him what he needs instead of what he wants. Besides, he won’t allow any kind of bratty attitude from his son, and Vergil knows better than to ask for something he knows he won’t receive.

 

 

Vergil thought this was going to be just like any other time he and Sparda are together: when he joined his father in his room, he was already naked, lying in bed and waiting for his arrival, and Vergil can’t help but to stare – even though he knows Sparda will tell him that “it is rude to stare, Vergil, I thought I raised you better than that”.

Sparda is not only a being of power, but a being of immensely beauty as well, a beauty that some would say Vergil has inherited as well, but he doesn’t see it this way; he’ll never be at the same level of his father.

 

“ _Strip_ ”

 

Sparda’s voice is like honey, and yet his tone is firm and Vergil knows better than to disobey him – not that he would even dream about something like that.

He does his best to make the view enjoyable for his father, stripping at a slow pace, doing his best to hide the eagerness Sparda has already sensed despite the fact that he still hasn’t said anything; oh well, he has something special planned for his boy today…

 

When Vergil finally joins him in bed, Sparda pulls him on top of him and he doesn’t waste any more time as he kisses his son, a kiss that is enthusiastically returned by the other, who’s already beginning to grind against his father.

“Patience, Vergil” he admonishes, pleased by the way Vergil immediately obeys. The respect of his son means a lot to him, because he knows this isn’t something that Vergil gives lightly.

“I have a task for you” he continues them, caressing the other’s cheek with one hand. Maybe having the twins has made him softer, because he can’t help but to think how adorable the way Vergil furrows his brow in deep focus is.

“What is it?”

“Many times I’ve been inside of you…”, Sparda begins, lightly tracing his fingers against Vergil’s side, a featherlike touch that sends shivers across his spine, “But I was wondering how it would feel if our positions were reversed today”.

Vergil seems clearly conflicted about this – such act of submission cannot be give lightly – but Sparda is quick to soothe him, kissing his plump lips again and muttering:

“I’m sure you will exceed all expectations”.

 

There’s a determined light in Vergil’s eyes, awakened by those words.

“I won’t father, I promise you”.

 

Vergil carries on that request like a duty; he’s meticulous in the way he touches Sparda, in how he kisses him, he’s ever so careful in his preparation.

It almost feels dirty, having his fingers inside his father; it should be the other way around: the strong prey on the weak, that’s how nature has always been. He doesn’t understand that this isn’t about dominating and submitting, that there’s something more, but Sparda appreciates his devotion nonetheless.

 

It brings him so much joy that his son would look up to him so much.

Of the two, he’s always been the one who was more attuned to his demonic side, and the way he so easily accepted his new role in his and his father’s relationship is the proof of that.

 

When Vergil hits a sensitive spot inside of him, Sparda closes his eyes, reclining completely against the bed, an approving moan that leaves his lips.

“Is it good, father?”

“Yes”, he breathes out, wondering if this is how Vergil feels every time, if it’s even amplified for him, “You’re being excellent”.

He doesn’t miss the moan the leaves Vergil’s lips at those words and he looks back at him, and how enchanted he seems to be just by looking at his father like this, with his legs spread for him and welcoming his fingers inside. There’s almost a childlike wonder in his eyes; maybe he was expecting this not to work? Maybe, somehow, he believed that Sparda couldn’t take him?

 

“One more finger”, he demands, a new kind of greed that takes possess over him, and Vergil doesn’t waste any time adding another finger to the two he already had inside.

This feels far better than he was expecting when he decided to bestow Vergil with this gift. Truly a pleasant surprise.

 

Even with such a short time Vergil has grown more confident; the speed with which he’s keeping fucking him with his fingers, impatient, grows and Sparda can only keep moaning and moaning, even beginning to move his hips to get him to go deeper.

Oh yes, _he wants more_.

 

“Vergil, dear”.

He can’t believe his voice, always so poised, sounds so needy now.

“I need you”.

 

“You already have me father”, Vergil replies, leaning in closer until his forehead is touching his father’s. He drinks in the expression of bliss Sparda is wearing, and if anything he just moves his hand faster.

“I will come if you keep going”, Sparda warns, but it loses his bite when it’s immediately followed by another loud moan, something that makes Vergil only feel harder, his erection pressed against his father’s thigh.

The sight underneath him is so pretty that he can’t stop himself, even if he knows that punishment will follow if he doesn’t obey but, exactly as his father, he feels greedy.

“And what if I want that?”, he asks, surprising even himself with such boldness, but having his father in this vulnerable position is making him feel in over his head.

 

It’s the demon inside of him that is telling him to _keep going, make him come, make him scream his name from the top of his lungs_.

 

And Sparda does scream his name, many times and with more urgency each time. He even grabs Vergil’s hair, keeping him close with a tight grasp which sends sparks of pain to his whole nervous system – and Vergil _loves_ every second of it.

He’s powerless to do anything else and Vergil keeps watching him, enthralled and proud of the fact that he’s doing this to him, that Sparda is feeling good because of his fingers.

 

Even when Sparda comes Vergil doesn’t stop and it’s so overwhelming and good; Sparda welcomes this other feeling as well, and only when Vergil finally withdraws his fingers he remembers that, for the first time, Vergil has _disobeyed_ him.

It doesn’t last long though because Vergil grabs him by the thighs and pulls him closer; his eyes are hazed as he lines his cock against Sparda’s entrance and pushes in, without even asking for permission.

 

For once, he’s just taking what he wants and by the means he deems necessary.

 

Being inside his father feels _amazing_ , so tight and warm.

Vergil doesn’t even wait for Sparda to get used to this as he pushes out and back in with more strength than he would’ve ever used earlier.

Sparda doesn’t stop him; he only keeps moaning, his demonic cock still erect – and what a pretty sight – and Vergil sees this as a sign that he can continue, which is does, mercilessly.

 

“ _Vergil, you’re being so good_ ”.

Vergil moans at those words, and even just with that he already feels closer to the edge than he was before. Having his father’s approval shakes something deeps inside of him, and for a moment his legs turn to jelly but he manages to recover pretty fast, but of course this doesn’t go unnoticed to Sparda, who only keeps going.

“ _Do you enjoy it, being so good for you father?_ ”

“Yes”, Vergil manages to moan in reply.

“Yes”, he says again, leaning closer.

“Yes”, he breathes, before closing the distance between their mouths.

 

Sparda’s touch is so tender over his body, but it soon turns stronger as his nail begin to dig deep, turning Vergil’s back a red canvas with scratches that have already begun to heal – he has to say, Vergil’s healing prowess is excellent for being only a half-demon.

“I’m so proud, Vergil”, he manages to moan as soon as the kiss ends, and Vergil looks at him like he’s the world, he must be on the verge.

“Come. Show me how much you like being inside your father”.

And Vergil does.

“ _Father father father_ ”.

 

Having Vergil come inside of him is a weird sensation, but not displeasing, and actually it sends Sparda over the edge as well, coming for the second time that evening.

 

Everything is still for a moment as the two catch their breaths, then Vergil carefully slides out, lying beside his father, letting him embrace him and pull him closer.

He closes his eyes, a content expression on his face, as he feels his father’s gentle fingers petting his hair – some strands have gotten attached to his sweaty forehead but Sparda just brushes them back to their place.

“You did well Vergil”, he purrs in his son’s ear, making him shiver.

There are very few times in which Vergil smiles – regrettably few – and when Sparda compliments him is one of those; it would be easy to miss but Sparda knows him well, knows that this fills him with happiness.

 

… Speaking of filling.

His voice is back to its usual calm but firm tone when he states:

“You disobeyed me today. That was a first”.

Vergil doesn’t say anything, but he tenses at those words. Yes, he didn’t obey his father, and now he’ll have to take responsibility for his actions.

“… But we shall settle the matter another time”, Sparda continues as he keeps caressing Vergil’s hair, and he relaxes again.

He knows that this won’t be forgotten, but he can’t help a weird sense of rebellious excitement to make its way inside of him. This is new to him, and even if he likes routine, familiarity, he’s curious to see where this will go.

For now at least he can enjoy his father’s warmth, the feeling of his body so close to his, of his gentle and soothing touches.

 

“Rest now. I will watch over you”.

This time, Vergil obeys.


End file.
